


Titanic

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Protective Perrie, Protective Zayn, Threesome - F/M/M, Titanic - Freeform, Twins, carrier, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based on the explanation of mpreg from my story Carriers. <br/>This story is also posted on my Wattpad account, vampangel1d.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the explanation of mpreg from my story Carriers.   
> This story is also posted on my Wattpad account, vampangel1d.

10th April, 1912 

10:00am

Liam's POV

"It's so beautiful, Zayn," Perrie gasps looking up at the grand ship the Titanic as it towers over the water and above us. There are people bustling around on the streets shouting at each other and pushing eager to get on the grand ship.

"It most defiantly is, dear. Liam, come along," Zayn, my owner, orders. I waddle my way over taking the hand he offers to me. I keep my other hand under my heavy 7 months pregnant belly that feels so much larger than it should be, but I never complain knowing it is my job to provide the babies for the Malik family seeing as Perrie has proven unable to carry any children and she even wanted me to donate my own eggs to their family which I do not mind for they will be needing me here for I'll also be any children they have's nanny.

"Ah Mr. Malik, good morning. Beautiful day and such a wonderful ship isn't it? Hello to you as well Mrs. Malik, you look absolutely lovely today," an older gentlemen says as he comes up to us with his wife. I do not take offense to the fact that he does not address me for it is normal. Carriers, like me, are just property to the wealthy not people.

"I notice you are expecting your first child. It will be lovely I'm sure to have little ones running around. May I ask what you are going to be doing in America?" the man's wife asks taking a quick glance at my stomach before addressing Zayn and Perrier again.

"I have some business to do there and we needed to buy tickets for this ship, it's suppose to be amazing. We will be staying with two friends of mine Louis Tomlinson and his brother Harry Tomlinson," Zayn smoothly lies to her. His friends are not brothers, but husbands. That is something they never share to anybody, but Zayn and select others for marrying somebody of the same sex is very scandalous even though everybody knows when you own a Carrier that the owner has sex with him, this is not spoken a loud either. 

I support my belly with my hand and the other on my back as I am getting uncomfortable. My feet are swollen and they are aching along with my back. Not to mention my poor hips.

"Zayn, I think we need to be going. I think all of this standing is putting a strain on our Carrier. We should head aboard and let him rest a little," Perrie pleads with her husband after meeting my eyes. When out in public Zayn and her treat me as property for that is the proper way, but behind closed doors they talk with me like a friend and Zayn has even kisses me on the lips while Perrie is looking. She just giggles and asks me if I think her husband is fine. Zayn has even given his side of the bed up for me so I can rest easily in a comfortable bed instead of a sofa or less comfortable bed. Perrie always wraps her arms around me letting me snuggle into her on the nights like this.

"How far along is it? He must be nearing 9 months if not beyond that," the man's wife says glancing over at me skeptically. 

"He's just seven months. I know it's shocking for he is so large already, and it does not make much sense for he is fed a particular diet to keep the baby healthy," Zayn replies making me sigh inwardly. I really to need to get on board this ship. Can't he talk later? We're going to be on a ship for week with these people.

"It must sneak down in the night to steal cookies from the kitchen or chocolate. You might want to lock his door from the other side to be sure he doesn't wonder around like that. Some of them are such awful creatures, rude, hostel, and always eager to sabotage the pregnancy, luckily it's impossible. It looks like though yours is pretty well behaved. Must have trained him well," the man smirks taking just a second to shoot me a disgusted look before focusing on Zayn again.

"Well I am sorry Mr. Mclancy, but we do need to get going. Our Carrier needs rest and Perrie is eager to explore the ship," Zayn replies much to my relief. He grabs my arm again and I struggle to keep up with his pace, my waddle barely letting me keep up. 

When he comes to the man taking the tickets Zayn hands him three first class passenger tickets which the man quickly stamps and lets us aboard the crew being the ones to take care of our luggage. 

There are already at least 100 people aboard the ship already and those are only the first class passengers that I can see. 

"How many first class passengers will there be?" Perrie asks as we go inside the ship making our way down the halls to get to our room.

"About 300 or so. At least that's what I heard. No worries though there is plenty of room," Zayn assures her making me ache inside. They worry about having enough space in the dining room yet in the third class I know they will be worrying about sanitation, and sharing tiny rooms with more than one family. Being inside the Carrier market I have met a lot of people that had to travel this way. My best friend Andy, who was one of the servants that cared for us Carriers, had told me all the horror stories about epidemics and things breaking out in those close quarters. He had cried when I was sold off to the Malik family and gave me a big hug wishing me the best of luck telling me he would pray they were not the abusive type.

By the time Zayn has open our room's door I am out of breath and am so sore. 

"Come on, Liam. Let's get you laying down in bed. You need to rest and relax," Perrie orders me helping me lay down on the large bed further inside the room that could be an apartment.

I lay down in the soft mattress with a sigh of relief. It takes so much pressure off my back and hips by laying down. With me laying down Perrie rushes to open the door when there is a knock and people start carrying in our things. 

I struggle to sit up so I can take off my shoes, but it's a struggle to reach them with my overly large stomach in the way.

"I'll get them. Lay back and relax. I don't want to risk the baby," Zayn tells me keeping it formal in front of the crew of people carrying our things in. I do as he says letting him rid my swollen feet of my shoes much to my relief.

The crew leaves us be after an hour of them carrying in things and the formal manner drops.

"Are you doing okay, Liam? I know I have never been this far in a pregnancy, but I know you must be aching. Do you need me to rub your feet or massage your back?" Perrie asks me earning her a soft smile from me. 

"I am fine, Perrie, thank you. The baby is being pretty active right now though. It's a little uncomfortable, but I'll live," I sigh as she sits on the bed placing her hand over my stomach where the baby is kicking making her face light up in joy. She had never reached this stage when she was pregnant, the one time that she did get pregnant. She unfortunately miscarried at three months just after they had told their family and when it happened it left Zayn and her devastated. 

"Alright, Liam, you know the rules. We can not take you to any meals, but a servant will deliver you some food to eat which I expect to be gone when we get back from all meals. You must not leave this room without Perrie or I. I do not want you being snatched away by one of these snooty bastards. I have already seen several people eyeing you. For now though we will rest in here, the three of us, until dinner time so we can figure out how we want to set our things and rest a bit," Zayn reminds me. 

I leave Perrie and Zayn to taking care of our things knowing that they will put things in order and I let myself fall asleep with the fresh wood and the Atlantic fresh sea smell fill my senses allowing me to drift into a peaceful sleep. 

11 April, 1912

7:30 am

Liam's POV

"Love, wake up. Somebody will be here with your breakfast shortly and Perrie and I are heading out," Zayn whispers in my ear making me stir from my sleep. I glace up at him blinking several times to clear my vision before rolling onto my back with his help and sitting up.

"Is it already that time? I'm sorry I slept so late," I groggily say as I take in what is going on around me. Perrie is already up and dressed finishing putting her hair up in a styled bun and Zayn smells clean and is dressed in one of his favorite tuxes.

"It's okay, you're pregnant love. You're allowed to do that," Zayn assures me kissing my cheek.

"We need to get you out of those pajamas though. I don't want somebody coming in here and seeing you like that. Come on now, let's get you all dressed up," Perrie says as Zayn helps me out of bed. Perrie leads the way over to one of the cabinets where our clothes are. She opens it up selecting her choice outfit for me. 

It's a simple tux, but without the vest and the color is an emerald green. She tidies up my hair and takes a step back clasping her hands together before squealing in delight satisfied with her work.

There is a light knock on the door and Zayn hurries over to open it. In strolls a (They didn't have hair dye back then ;) brunette boy dressed in a kitchen staff uniform. His hair is short and eyes a radiant blue. He had brought my dinner to me last night, but had left before I could even ask him his name.

"We requested a simple breakfast for you. I expect the meal to be gone when we get back," Zayn orders me giving me a sharp look that tells me he means it. 

"Yes sir," I reply looking down at my feet hating when he gets like this. Neither Perrie or he say another word as they take off out the door arms linked together to go eat breakfast.

"Good morning," the worker lad says allowing me to hear his Irish accent for the first time. 

"Good morning, what is your name?" I ask as I let myself settle into a chair that has a small table in front of it.

"Niall Horan, sorry about last night I just wasn't sure if I should speak to you. Most first class passengers don't like being spoken to by one of us lower ranked crew unless they have addressed us. Plus, you're not exactly the average first class passenger. I've never even met a Carrier before so I wasn't really sure in what I should say," he explains to me as he sits a tray of food down in front of me.

"Hello always works. It's okay that you didn't speak to me I was just curious. You are right though I'm not a typical first class passenger for I am a servant just like you only in a different way and because I am carrying a first class passenger's baby I get to stay in first class as well. I also am not like the other first class passengers because l like speaking to all the crew for at least then I know somebody will actually talk to me like I'm a human being," I reply giving him my best smile. This seems to warm him up some for he doesn't take off out the door.

"May I ask you your name?" he asks standing awkwardly near me as I pick at my breakfast.

"You mean aside from it, Carrier, pet and he? Yeah, my name is Liam," I say making his smile grow a little bigger as he shakes my hand, "Sit down Niall if you like. I could really use some company. It's kind of boring in here being alone."

He obeys me and sits down across from me watching me with interest.

"Why can't you go out and visit with the other first class passengers?" he asks making me sigh.

"I'm not allowed to. Carriers are not suppose to wonder on their own out in public without one of their owners present. It's like that because of fear of kidnappings and stuff. I also think Zayn...I mean my owner thinks I can get myself into trouble. It's really more of a safety thing more than anything else. Can I ask what you do here on the ship?" I ask just as curious about his life as he is mine.

"Yeah, I help in the kitchens mostly. I serve food to first and second class passengers in their rooms and clean up after meals. Nothing fancy. I may sometimes peel some potatoes though. Still kind of boring, but I get a cheaper ticket to get to America if I work. Do your owners treat you well? I've heard stories of Carriers being put through aggressive sex, being beaten and barely being allowed to use the restroom without having their owner's permission first," he replies getting excited as he asks me more questions.

"No, I got lucky. My owners love and care for me. Mr. Malik can be a little strict with me, but they care for me and talk to me like I'm a friend or family member. I do sometimes wonder though if it's just because I am carrying their child. What are you planning on doing in America when you get there and where do you stay here on the ship?"

"I stay down in third class. It's a blast down there for we're all equal and are all wanting to go to a better land. I mean the food's not fantastic, nor is the rooming and it's crowded, but I like it. What happened when your test came out positive for you being a Carrier?" he asks me looking like a child getting the answer to a question he has been asking himself all day.

"Well they told my mum and had her go pack a bag for me. They wouldn't let me leave and had me strip down naked for them to examine. It was so strange and I was terrified with being only 15. When they finished checking me over they gave me this hospital like gown to wear only the back was all closed up. I didn't see my family again after that, not even my mum. They took me to this large group living place and put me in a room with this hospital bed and all this machines and stuff everywhere. It was creepy. At night they lock the doors from the outside so we can't escape. They keep us active and fed us well. One of the servants that took care of our clothes and bedding for us actually became a friend of mine. He was really nice and the only friend I had there for the other Carriers didn't care much for me because I stayed upbeat and positive. Most of them were always depressed. I didn't get to go on the market to be sold until I turned 21 and had my first Transition. After I had my Transition they would take me out along with some other Carriers to be looked at when buyers to look at. I was sold 4 months after my Transition. I was devastated to leave my friend, Andy, but I didn't have a choice. They dressed me in clothes and let the Malik take me home," I explain with a shrug not really minding it any more for I have known since I was 15 that this would be my fate and I have come to terms with that.

"Wow! I can't imagine how hard and horrible that must have been. Have you been able to contact your family since out of that prison/hospital place?"

"No, they made my family move after I was taken away. They won't give me any information and even when Zayn asked they said they couldn't saying it was for the best. A part of me wonders if that is because my parents are ashamed in me," I reply getting a little teary eyed at the thought with my hormones being all over the place I can't help it. 

"I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry," Niall apologizes handing me a napkin to wipe my tears away.

"It's okay it's the hormones. I can't control it," I assure him after I clean my tears away.

"How much did they pay for you?" he asks hesitantly.

"I'm not really suppose to say, but I like you so... $21,293.63. ($500,000 today) ."

"What?! Holy crap! I'll never even have that much money in my life time! No wonder they won't let you out alone," Niall gaps his eyes going wide.

"I guess it's not a huge deal to me. I've never really had any money and I don't have a great understanding of how much that really is," I shrug as I finish up my breakfast and relax back in my chair placing a hand on my tummy rubbing it gently. 

"Well I have to head out. We'll talk again soon I hope. Have a great rest of your day, Liam. It was nice meeting you," Niall gives my hand another shake before heading out the door while leaving a note that says I had finished my meal for Zayn and Perrie.

I settle back in the chair grabbing the book I had been reading the previous night and get sucked into that until there is a rough kick from the baby at my bladder.

"Oh no, really?" I sigh placing my book back on the table while trying to get myself to my feet. It's way harder than what it should be and I am getting annoyed as I fail over and over again. Why does my tummy have to be so big?

I manage to get upright some how and quickly waddle to the bathroom needing it NOW. 

I have just finished my business, which is getting difficult as well with this big ball sticking out in front of me, when there is a knock on the door before somebody enters.

"Liam? Where are you? I want you to meet somebody," I hear Perrie call and I waddle back out to see Perrie standing there with a larger woman with brown hair, she looks middle aged, wears a fur coat on and has this bright smile on her face.

"Good morning madam," I greet her as Perrie comes over to me helping me back to the chair I had been sitting in.

"Well aren't you precious? Don't worry about the formal BS with me it's a bunch of crap the way they treat you anyway in my opinion. For you're a person as well," she smiles at me making me like her. She is one of the very few people I have met that feels this way in the upper class.

"Liam, this is Molly Brown. She's a first class passenger that is traveling with us," Perrie explains to me her hand resting gently on my arm.

"You really are a little large for just seven months. How is the pregnancy treating you? I know when I got pregnant it was awful, the morning sickens, the swelling and pains, not to mention the stupid waddle and how I had been so off balance. I'm just glad that Perrie and Zayn are taking proper care of you. I hate seeing them sons of bitches abusing their Carriers. The way they talk down to them. I've even see a man touching his Carrier inappropriately in pubic. Poor thing looked terrified and there wasn't a thing I could do about it," she says giving me a warm smile with genuine worry for me.

"I'm okay. I struggle to get around and the baby is being a little rough on my bladder, but I'm okay," I reply getting a good squeeze of my arm from Molly. We spend the rest of our morning chatting until we feel the ship come to a stop.

"We must be in Queenstown, Ireland. I've got to head out onto the deck to see the passengers board. I'll talk to you both later," she says with a wave before hurrying out of the room with Zayn entering before she had even closed the door.

"Can I watch them board? I haven't been out and about since we got here. Can I please go watch?" I ask begging Zayn.

"No, this the stop a lot of third class passengers will be boarding and I don't want you to get sick from one of them. I'm sorry Liam, but I'm not risking your and my child's health," he replies.

"They won't be coming here to first class. They won't be anywhere near me. The ones near me would be first class and maybe second," I try to reason with him really wanting to feel the cool ocean breeze, see the people and explore the ship.

"Liam,that is enough! I am still your owner and just because I treat you as part of my family does not mean you can turn around and start arguments with me. Not another word or you won't be leaving this room for the entire day," Zayn snaps at me bringing tears to my eyes. He's in one of his moods and I should have known better to question him. 

"Zayn, he won't be in any harm out there. He also need to get out there and get some sun. Not to mention he's being curious and restraining him will only cause him to feel like he has no choice but to rebel. Can't he come out with the two of us?" Perrie pleads on my behalf as I try to wipe my tears away not wanting him to see me cry. 

"Fine, but you stay with Perrie and I. No leaning against the railing as well. This boat may be unsinkable, but that doesn't mean I trust the railings," he grumbles as Perrie helps me get up and wipes away my tears with her handkerchief. She gives my forehead a kiss and my belly a loving rub before leading me over to Zayn letting him take my arm as we head out. 

We head through the elegant halls passing women in fur coats and fancy dresses and men dressed in their suits that are happily chatting with their friends or leading their wives about on their arms. 

Stepping outside I can hear the seagulls above and the excitement on the decks. There are people over by the railings watching people board the boat. 

I notice the third class passengers boarding below deck and having to have a health inspection before being allowed on board. A woman about ten years older than me is crying for she has failed the health test and being pulled aside while her husband and two children begin to board. 

"Ah good morning Mr. Malik. This must be that Carrier you bought, quite a handsome thing. Maybe when you are done I'll be able to buy him off you," this younger man says to Zayn as his eyes scan over me in a rather inappropriate way.

"I'm going to stroll along the deck, I'll leave you two to it. Come along Liam," Perrie says giving Zayn's cheek a peck before grabbing my arm and walking with me down the deck. She stays with my pace and keeps brushing my shoulders and back in a casual manner, but it is a silent condolence that asks if I am okay.

"I'm sorry Liam about Mr. Andrews. He's a little rude and I assure you that Zayn and I would never sell you especially not a man like him," Perrie assures me once we are a safe distance from many of the other first class passengers.

"Thank you, Perrie," I give her hateful smile and let myself get lost in the sight of people boarding the ship and the cool ocean air.

12 April, 1912

12:00 pm

Liam's POV

"Come on Liam, let's get going. I am so eager for a swim," Perrie says after she has changed into her bathing suit. 

"Perrie, I look ridiculous. Are you sure they will let me in there?" I ask her feeling uncertain for many believe me to be a servant and a servant should not be swimming with one of their employers in the first class swimming pool. 

My big belly is swollen so far out that it is hard to see the swimming trunks I have on. 

"Nobody will care, you will like sitting in the water. It will help take some pressure off your hips. Come on love," she says taking my hand as she grabs several towels and we make our way out the door to the pool. 

I pass Niall on the way and he gives me a nod with a soft smile before continuing on his way. 

In the pool there is only a few people in the pool and all of them are women. Perrie greets all of them before getting into the pool after sitting the towels to the side. I stand to the side awkwardly feeling kind of uncertain. 

"Get in. It will help with the pressure, come on," she says motioning for me to get in. Reluctantly I stick my toes in the water surprised to find that it is not cold at all, but Luke warm.

"It's heated. Now come on," Perrie orders again as I let myself sink into the water. The water does take the pressure off and helps me with the pain of my back and feet. 

I don't go far in not wanting to swim. I just stick to the shallow area relaxing against the edge. I let my body relax and my eyes start to close, but a sudden splash of water interrupts this. Perrie laughs at me before swimming away again.

"No fair! I can't move that fast," I protest laughing as I swim towards her splashing her with water. She giggles and it results in a lot full blown splash war. 

By the time we are back to our room in time for dinner I am exhausted and fall straight to sleep.

13th April, 1912

10: 00 pm

"We're going to head out for some drinks, babe. You stay here and get some rest. We'll be back before midnight," Zayn whispers in my ear as my eyes droop.

"Mmkay. Lock the door?" I ask forcing my eyes open a little to so I can meet his golden eyes.

"Of course," he kisses my cheek and tucks the blankets up around me giving my belly a kiss before taking Perrie's hand and walking out the door. The sound of the lock sliding into place following a just a few seconds later.

I drift in and out of sleep when there is a sudden sound of the door handle jostling. I glance at the clock that reads it's only 11:00. Maybe Perrie forgot something.

The handle keeps moving around scaring me. Surely she would have a key and it wouldn't take this long.

I struggle to sit up my hand going to my tummy ready to protect the baby in my belly if I have to. The door opens and there are footsteps coming to my room. I try to hurry out of bed and close the door to the bedroom, but there is somebody standing there before I can even get to my feet. 

"Hello Little Carrier," a man in a tux says. I do recognize the man as the young man that had started talking about me in an inappropriate manner while I was on deck the other day. He has this sinister smile sending chills down my spine. I crawl backwards on the bed trying to get away from him. Surely he won't try anything I mean I can't even carry his child. I'm pregnant already!

"W-What do you want?" I ask trying to get away from him as he comes over to the edge of the bed where I had been sleeping.

"I just want to have some fun. Your owners are busy drinking, I promise I'll be quick," he continues climbing onto the bed and grabbing me by the ankle. I kick out at him trying to get away but he is stronger and pulls me to him. 

I start screaming at the top of my lungs not wanting him to touch me at all. He smacks me across the mouth climbing on top of me and tying his tie around my head covering my mouth silencing my screams to just muffled cries.

He yanks my pants off as I struggle beneath him kicking out and squirming tears running down my cheeks. Please, don't let this happen to me, please.

He runs his hands along my hips kissing my neck. I don't dare try to touch him knowing that I am in a position for him to hurt me and the baby easily. So I just try to relax and let him do what he wants to do but I still whimper and cry unable to help myself.

The sound of the door jiggling again alerts me, but he pays no attention for he is focused on my body. The jiggling comes to a stop though and I hear no more leaving me to sob as he pulls my underwear off, but just as he begins to touch me I hear the sound of the clock clicking.

"Liam?! Liam?!" Zayn's familiar voice yells as he enters the room at a run. He freezes when he sees the man on top of me and his golden eyes blaze when he spots the man on top of my half naked body and how I am bound. 

He rushes forward grabbing the man and yanking him off me by the collar of his shirt. I lay on the bed sobbing as Zayn beats him pulling him out of the room. With Zayn and the man gone from the bedroom Perrie rushes over to me with Molly Brown by her side. 

"Oh God Liam! Molly, get that think off his mouth while I work on covering him back up again," Perrie orders crawling onto the bed with me as she works to pull my underwear and pants back up. Molly comes over to my head tears falling down her cheeks as she shakes her head.

"I'm so sorry, honey. You're going to be okay though. We've got you now," she assures me untying the tie from around my mouth before stroking my hair trying to get me to calm down. As I tilt my head at her gentle touch I notice a certain blue eyed brunette peeking around the wall. He gives me a sad smile tears running down his cheeks. He had been the one to jostle the handle the first time. It was him that had heard my cries and went to get help. I give him a grateful smile before he disappears once again. 

"Does your stomach feel fine? Are you feeling well? Any pains or bleeding or..." Perrie babbles as she breaks down sobbing rubbing my belly over and over again snuggling in close to the large bump pressing lots of kisses to it.

"I'm fine Perrie. I can't miscarry. It's impossible for a Carrier, my body will do everything to protect it, remember?" I ask her reaching down to touch her head trying to give her some comfort.

"I-I can't lose another baby, Liam. We should have stayed or brought you with us. I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she asks as Molly helps me sit up and moving me back over to the pillows and helping Perrie tuck me in.

"I'm fine, just tired. A little nauseous, but okay," I assure her as I try to get my body to relax again, but my stomach is disagreeing with me the stress of it all and the movement of the sea making my stomach contents rise. I sit up covering my mouth not wanting to get sick in Perrie and Zayn's bed. I feel Molly's hand on my back and Perrie grabbing me as I double over the edge of the bed throwing up all over the floor.

"I'll have a maid come in to clean that up. A crew member will take care of Jacob and make sure he will not be anywhere near here again. Did he... how far did he get to?" Zayn asks as Molly slips out kissing my cheek first before disappearing. He settles down on my other side taking over the task of stroking my hair.

"Just touching nothing else. I'm okay... sorry about the mess. I'll clean it in the morning..." I whisper as Perrie wipes clean my face of tears, vomit and sweat.

"No you will not. We have not allowed you to do any cleaning since we found out you were pregnant for a reason. Plus do you really think you could scrub a floor with your belly?" he asks me placing a hand on the side of the large watermelon size part of me. 

"I guess not..." I mumble not feeling all that alert. 

"Should we call for Dr. O'Lounghlin?" Perrie asks making me scrunch up my nose in distaste and squirm a little. 

"I think we will. Stay here with him. I'll be back in a minute," Zayn says before rising to his feet once again after giving my forehead a quick peck worry in his golden eyes.

Perrie keeps rubbing my belly trying to give me some comfort as she quietly hums helping me relax a little more. The door opens again and a maid enters with a bucket in hand.

"Please be sure to keep the cleaner away from him. I don't want it bothering him. He's seven months pregnant and not feeling very well," Perrie warns the maid before going back to humming and stroking my hair instead of my belly.

"Good evening, had a bit of an incident? Let's get him checked over just to make sure everything is okay. I can assure you though Mrs. Malik your baby is just fine," the doctor promises her as he comes over to me touching my forehead and pressing on my tummy a little. He uses checks my heartbeat, as well as my blood pressure before pressing his stethoscope to my belly to check the baby's heartbeat.

"That's odd..." he says making Perrie go stiff and Zayn's eyes narrow.

"Is there something wrong with my baby?" Perrie asks grabbing onto my arm her fingers digging into my arm as tears cascade down he cheeks.

"No, it's just I believe I am hearing more than one heartbeat. It's not you're Carrier's heartbeat either...I do believe you are having more than one baby. I'm not sure exactly how many, but it would most defiantly explain why he is so large at this stage in the pregnancy. Congratulations to the both of you. You should watch over him a little more for it will be draining on him. Nothing will happen to the babies, but too much stress will leave him bed ridden for the rest of the pregnancy. It'll just drain him of energy, but still he should avoid stress for his own sake," Dr. O'Loughlin says making my heart rate pick up. I'm having more than one baby? No wonder I'm so big and there's so much pressure on my hips already.

"Oh my goodness! Is that healthy for him though? I know it's not traditional, but he is a part of our family and we don't want to lose him," Perrie says giving my hand a squeeze.

"He will be fine. His uterus is designed for this. Carriers having multiplies is perfectly normal. You do not have to worry. There is nothing we would be able to do anyway for abortions are fatal to Carriers. All you can do is let him rest and make sure eats right. Also Carrier pregnancy's are longer, but do not try to hurry him into labor you must let the babies come when they're ready," he explains to them.

"Alright thank you, doctor," I hear Zayn say as Perrie hums to me again and strokes my hair. I start to drift to sleep

An hour later there are arms wrapping around me and my head is rested on somebody's chest.

"You're safe now, Liam. We've got you."

14th April, 1912

9:00 pm

"Did you hear what those crew members were saying on our back? They said they've received iceberg warning all day yet we're still speeding ahead and even some of the crew members are questioning that decision," I hear Perrie whisper to Zayn as they come in from dinner. I struggle to get out of bed curious to know what is going on and needing to stretch my legs a little.

"What's going on?" I ask concerned as I waddle out of the room.

"Just ship gossip. Did you eat your dinner?" Zayn asks me coming over to my side and pecking my lips. Giving my belly a loving rub.

"Yeah, Niall sat and chatted with me for awhile. I'm so grateful for him hearing me and helping out," I reply as I sit down on the couch watching as Perrie washes her make up off, lets her hair down and changes into her pajamas.

"Come on, Liam. Let's get you going to back to bed. The doctor said you need rest. Let's make sure you get it," Zayn orders helping me up off the couch. I back down in bed watching as Zayn undresses with curious eyes. Why must he look so fit and handsome?

Perrie snuggles into me on one side and on the other is Zayn. Perrie softly hums to me again as she strokes my hair lulling me off to sleep with Zayn's arms wrapped securely around my waist.

12:10am

Loud knocks wake us all from our sleep. I whimper remembering the night before and snuggle in close to Perrie as Zayn heads over to open the door.

"Good evening sir. We are requesting that all passengers head out to the deck and put their life vests on. Also bundle up it is getting chilly outside," a crew member informs Zayn making Perrie sit up in bed.

"Is there something wrong?" I hear Zayn asks skepticism in his voice.

"Nothing too worry about, but you should out to deck. Captain's orders," the crew member replies before continuing on down the halls.

"What's happening, Zayn?" Perrie asks getting out of bed wrapping herself up in her robe.

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling. Help Liam up and get the both of you dressed in something warm. Also grab the life vests. I'm going to try and do some investigating to see what's going on," Zayn says as he quickly gets dress in just a shirt and pants barely even remembering his shoes before hurrying out the door.

"Come on, Liam. We have to get going," Perrie orders helping me out of bed. She goes to the chest that holds our warmer clothes. I accept the pair of pants and shirt she hands me and I struggle to get my pants on. After pulling on her warmest gown and favorite coat she buttons up my pants and zips them for me before pulling my shirt over my head. She pulls on my jacket, Zayn's and a larger one wrapping them around me before slipping my life vest over my head.

"Perrie, I can barely walk as is. I don't think I can walk at all in all of this," I protest trying to get the life vest off so I can get one of the coats off, but she stops me. 

"Don't you dare remove that vest or any of those jackets Liam James or I'll make sure you never leave the house for the rest of your pregnancy," she warns me making me drop my hand to my side.

"Yes, madam," I reply hanging my head. She never pulls the ownership part of our relationship on me unless she means business.

Our door suddenly flies open and a breathless Niall is on the other side looking terrified.

"The boat it IS sinking. Don't tell anybody I told you the captain doesn't want panic, but I want you to know so you can make sure Liam gets out of here. Get on a lifeboat as soon as you can," Niall warn us. Perrie grabs his collar and pulls him into the room closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure?" she hisses to him as I try to support my belly with my hands.

"Yes, the captain said we have maybe three hours left of staying a float. We hit an ice burg about thirty minutes ago. I have been down stairs they are saying the lower decks are already filling with water," he replies making my jaw drop and Perrie gap.

"Everybody will be fine though. We have the lifeboats and there is another ship on the way right?" I ask as I rub circles on my belly trying to calm the babies inside as they stir awake and begin kicking me.

"There aren't enough lifeboats. They can maybe fit half the people on board and that is only if we pack them. You need to get on one of those boats. As soon as people realize what is happening there will be rush of hundreds of people trying to get a spot. Please get out of here for the baby's sake. I must be going, but remember what I said," he warns us before hurrying out again.

We make our way out to the deck following other first class passengers many of them impatient and angry for being woken saying it was just a drill. 

Neither Perrie or I say a thing she just holds my hand tightly letting me snuggle into her for warmth as we watch crew uncover lifeboats. I do not see any second class passengers yet nor any third. 

"What is going on now?" Molly Brown asks from behind us with her big fur coat and a life vest on.

"The ships is sinking. A friend in the crew just confirmed it. Molly there aren't enough lifeboats. A lot of people are going to die tonight," Perrie replies tears falling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure Liam and you get on a boat," Molly assures her giving her a hug before turning to me and pulling me into her arms as well.

15 April, 1912

12:25 am

"We ask that only women and children first!" crew members yell as people begin getting into boats. 

"Well let's get a move on. We need to get Liam on a boat soon," Molly voices as we push our way out into the crowd.

"Molly, I can't get on I'm not a woman or a child," I interject.

"Well you're heavily pregnant that should count as a woman AND a child, hell children with you carrying more than one. Don't worry you're getting on a boat even if I have to shove some people and put you in there myself. You WILL get on a boat," she assures me just as Zayn comes running up a envelope in hand. 

He takes my life vest off along with two of my coats leaving me shivering. He slides a large envelope into my deep inside pocket before buttoning it up and putting my coats and vest back on.

"Liam, in that envelope is everything you should need should something happen. Inside there is a picture of Louis and Harry. They will be waiting for you at the port in New York. There is also you're ownership deed that reads if something should happen to Perrie and I that you will go to Louis and Harry Tomlinson. There is also a paper that says the babies in your belly are mine, they are Malik family. There is also the banking information to my accounts. Those will allow Louis to access my accounts on your and the babies' behaves. Do not lose that envelope it is VERY important. Do NOT take it out until you are safely on another ship and in New York," Zayn tells me making me start to cry as I realize there is a chance this will be the last night I see him, "Perrie, here is a signed paper by his doctor saying that he is a Carrier and is heavy with child. Should anybody try to deny him access to a boat show them this. He has to get on a boat," Zayn tells Perrie handing her several folded papers.

"I will. Molly and I will make sure he is on a boat. Don't worry," Perrie assures him before giving him a kiss and a tight hug whispering something in his ear.

Zayn then turns to me kissing me on the lips not caring who is looking. I kiss him back getting lost in the taste of his lips and the feeling of him holding me. Tears are running down my cheeks making the kiss wet, but he does not care. He only pulls back when I am breathless.

"This isn't good bye is it? Zayn, promise me that you'll get on a boat. Your babies need their father," I cry snuggling into his arms getting as close to him as my stomach will allow.

"They're your babies too, Liam. They're our babies, okay? I promise you that I will get on a boat when I know every child is safely on one. I'll see you on the ship that is coming to help us and in New York the three of us will be a family. Preparing to welcome our babies into the world, okay?" he asks wiping away my tears before giving me one last hug and kiss on the cheek.

I nod unable to speak watching as he disappears into the crowd once again.

"Come on, Liam. Let's get you on a boat," Perrie says grabbing my hand as Molly takes my other side making sure that nobody touches me or accidently bumps me. 

"Come on! We need women and children in this boat!" a crewman calls as a life boat that is only half full is lowered into the water. 

"What are they doing? Why are they only filling them half way?" I panic feeling terrified.

"I'm not sure Liam. Let's get you in Boat 6," Perrie says as she moves over to boat 6. 

"I said women and children first," the crew member yells making me flinch and take a step back.

"He is a Carrier for the Malik family and is almost 8 months pregnant with my damn children. He is getting on this boat," Perrie snaps at him handing him the papers Zayn had given her. The crew member glances them over looking at me skeptically, before nodding.

"He's defiantly pregnant. Go ahead and get him in the boat. Do you need any help getting him in?" the crew member asks handing her back the papers.

"No thank you. Mrs. Brown and I will take care of him," Perrie replies grabbing my hand.

"Perrie, I don't know if I can get in that. I'm too uncoordinated. My balance is way too off to make that gap," I argue eyeing the gap in a terrified manner.

"Here honey, I'll help you. I'm here to steady you when you get inside," a woman I recognize as Helen says offering me her hand from inside the boat. I take it shaking a little as I step over the ledge trembling. Perrie keeps her hands on my hips until I am safely on board the lifeboat. Helen helps me settle down in the boat wrapping her arms around me as I do. 

"Perrie, I need your help. They're locking the third class passengers down below. Please, my baby nephew is still down there with my sister-in-law. I swore to my brother that I would get them to America safely. Please help me, you're the only one I could think to turn to," Niall asks tears running down his cheeks as he panics.

"Of course I'll help. Molly, please go with Liam. I want somebody I know won't hurt him and will stand up for him if anybody tries with him. I'll make it up to you someday," Perrie pleas with the woman I have come to see as a friend.

"Of course, I'll watch him," she promises getting into the boat sliding in on the other side of me wrapping her arms around me as well. 

"Perrie, I want to help. Take me with you," I plea terrified of leaving the only family I know behind.

"No, Liam. You have the babies to think about. You're already so much help to Zayn and I for carrying the babies. Please, stay here in the boat. It will be okay, sweetheart," she assures me kissing my hand before hurrying away.

Soon we are being lowered down into the icy water with only 28 people aboard and being only half full. Molly is outraged at this and tells the crew members off, but they ignore her for it is too late and we are already in the sea paddling away from the marvelous Titanic.

The men manning the oars put at least 4 miles between us and the ship. By the time we are far enough away there are 6 lifeboats in the water, eight flares had been sent up into the air and the boat is at a tilt the bow so deep in the water that it has reached the words Titanic painted on the outside. 

Helen wraps her arms around my shivering body and accepts the blanket offered to her and wrapping it around me tightly as well.

2:05 am

The bow is now starting to disappear and the other end of the ship is in the air. Many lifeboats are floating miles away from the ship silent witnesses to the ship slowly sinking with so many people still on board.

The only sounds from the lifeboats is quiet crying, prayers and whispered gaps as people begin to slide off the ship. 

The lights flicker off as the stern raises out of the water and the bow is submerged in the piercing cold water. I watch in horror as people slide off falling hundreds of feet into the water. One of the funnels go crashing into the water crushing anybody that may be below. I choke on my sobs burying my face into Molly's jacket not wanting to see any more. Seconds later there is this awful wiping sound of metal tearing apart and people screaming as the Titanic splits in to two pieces one piece immediately disappearing below the surface while the other floats just for awhile before going under as well.

"2:20," somebody whispers marking the time the Titanic has left the world and disappeared into the deep blue unforgiving Atlantic waters.

Molly argues with crew members about going back and letting the woman row, but I pay little attention for my body is begging for sleep. My head rests in Molly's lap as she rows and I drift to sleep.

7:00 am

"Liam, wake up sweetheart. We're being rescued. We're getting out of here," Molly says making me open my eyes. I blink several times looking up at the large ship we are up against. The large words Carpathia painted on the sides. 

We are helped onto the deck and our wet blankets are taken away and I am settled into a chair on the deck wrapped in blankets sipping warm coco with Molly loyally by my side. I say nothing as the man comes around with his clipboard asking names letting Molly answer for me.

"Has a Zayn and Perrie Malik been recorded yet? Or a Theo, Niall and Denise Horan?" I ask needing to know they made it out alive.

"A Theo and Denise Horan, but no Niall, Zayn or Perrie yet. I'm sorry," he apologizes looking genuinely sorry before moving on again.

Molly just wraps me up in her arms again as we wait for New York to come into our views.

18 April, 1912

9:30 pm

The Statue of Liberty glows above us as we walk on shore for the first time in what feels like years. The babies are active in my belly and Molly has my arm as we push through the crowd of on lookers and worried family members. 

Molly and I have studied the photo of the Tomlinson family and we spot the two men by a car anxiously waiting tears glistening in the green eyes of the one I recognize as Harry.

"I think you're okay from here. Telegraph me anytime you need the number is in your pocket," Molly whispers in my ear before diapering into the crowd to search for her own family as Harry and Louis rush over to me as soon as they see me.

I am pulled into the arms of Harry and Louis shocks me by kissing me on the lips.

"Thank God you're okay! How is the baby? Are you feeling well, Liam?" Louis asks me as they lead me over to their car helping me inside so we are away from the chaos.

"I'm so sorry for what you went through. Know we are here for you," Harry says as I sit in the leather seat of their car. 

I place his and Louis' hand on my belly as the babies kick me from within. Both of them getting this silly smile now knowing that the baby or really babies are well.

"Thank you," is all I can think to say and this just makes Harry kiss me and Louis give my cheek a loving peck with a promise whispered in my ear.


	2. Part 2

20 April, 1912  
\9:00 am

"Liam, its time to get up. May I come in?" Harry asks from the other side of the door. I wrap my blankets tightly around me not wanting to get up for my chest aches, I feel broken and drained. 

I hear the sound of the door creaking open but I do not lift my head from my pillow even when I hear Harry's footsteps on the floor I do not move. 

"Liam, I know what you went through was horrible. I also know it is hard without Zayn and Perrie but you need to talk to us and come out. You have some babies in that belly of yours that are depending on you. They would not want you being like this. Please let me help you up and get some food in that belly," Harry pleads with me his long piano or painter's fingers moving through my hair. 

"Okay, I'll need help getting dressed though... my belly is too big,"I babble blushing. I may have been here 24 hours and already kissed by Louis yet I feel like I am in a house of strangers even though they are my owners. 

Harry takes my hand helping me get out of bed one of his hands remaining on my waist as he helps me hobble into the bathroom. He helps me take my nightgown off and drop my underwear to the floor. My cheeks flush red under his gaze, but he just gives me this small reassuring smile, his eyes remaining above my waist, never looking down to see what is below my large belly.

He helps me settle down into the bathtub that is already clogged. He turns the water on warm letting it fill the tub and as it does I can feel my body aching muscles start to relax. I lay my head back against the edge as my hands rest on my stomach.

As the water fills my mind goes back to that little canoe I had sat in as the ship of dreams, so new and so full of hope sinks down beneath the waves taking so many souls with her. I can hear the screams ringing in my ears, screams of women, children and men, all of them left to the fate of the piercing cold water, that would dig into them and leave them screaming until the hyperthermia sits in leaving them bobbing ice cubs of flesh or sinking into the deep blue waters to never be seen again. Or maybe some of them got lucky and were smashed by the falling metals. Or maybe they were left in the ship unable to escape and left to drown choking in the water that they had once admired from the safety of the decks. 

Did Perrie drown? Was she stuck somewhere on the ship searching for Denise and Theo, helping my friend? Was she left alone to wonder what would happen to me, Zayn and the babies she had SO badly wanted. In her last moments did she think about the babies imagining what they would look like, what their names would be, of the cookies she would make with them, of how she would dress them for Halloween and take them out to trick or treat? Would she dream of watching them be born, of how it would feel to hold them in her arms for the first time? 

Did Zayn slide off the deck his screams mixing in with so many others as he plunged into the water with great force? Was he left to float in the water trembling, wondering if his effort to keep me safe would actually work? Forced to wonder what would happen to his wife and how he must have ached to hold her warm body in his arms for one last time? 

Did Niall just settle down on the lower regions of the ship with the other third class passengers, tears in his eyes, but a smile in his face as the water filled the ship soaking him in a frigid bath of death? Did he smile for the life he knew his sister-in-law and nephew would live and the promise he had kept to his older brother? Did he cry for the lives he knew were being lost, the children, women and men that never had a chance? Did he cry for the life he will never be able to live? 

"Liam! Liam! Breath, you're okay. You're here, you're safe!" Harry voice cuts into my thoughts forcing me to realize I am here in a bathroom on shore, struggling to breath and tears falling quickly down my cheeks. 

Harry helps me from the tub wrapping a warm towel around my bare shoulders as we both sink to the floor his arms wrapped around me whispering soothingly things in my ear as his hands rub my swollen belly where I can feel my babies kicking his hand in response to the pressure there from his hand.

I find myself telling him about Niall, Perrie and Zayn. I tell him about my time on the ship all the fun times and the night of that horrible attack on me and how the three of them kept me safe. I tell him how they all made sure I got a lifeboat. I explain Molly to him and her large personality and determination. I tell him of Helen and how she had held me like her son tears falling down her cheeks as she would whisper to me in that tiny lifeboat trying to distract me from the screams. 

"Liam... I-I don't even know what to say. Just know Louis and I we' re here for you. We're your family, I know we will never compare to Zayn and Perrie, but we will be sure you and the babies are safe, loved and cared for," Harry replies once I am finished tears falling down his cheeks as well. 

"Thank you Harry. Louis and you didn't have to take me in, but you did and I will forever be grateful for that," I whisper snuggling into him.

"Come on, Liam. Let us get you dressed. We want to go into town get the documents finalized so nobody can take you from us and get you some new belonging seeing as you... well lost all of your positions. If there is anything in England that you want we can write Zayn's mother and have her send them to us if you like. I am sure she will not mind, after all you're carrying her grandbabies," Harry smiles at me as he helps me up off the floor. He grabs a pair of new underwear from a drawer and hands me my newly cleaned shirt and pants from the night of the sinking. 

I pull them on with his help and waddle with him holding my hand into the kitchen. There Louis is sipping his coffee as the maid of the house, Eleanor, is preparing breakfast. The sweet smell of pancakes makes my stomach rumble in hunger.

"Good morning, Liam. You're looking better," Louis greets me getting up to peck my lips and pull a chair out for me. I settle down with a blush and I can hear Harry's sigh of frustration.

"I must apologize for my husband's forwardness, he's very...enthusiastic and has no bounds," Harry apologizes for Louis as he takes his own seat. Louis just smacks his cheek playfully before kissing him on the lips for a little longer than what would be considered publicly appropriate.

"I've contacted a doctor in town as well that will be more than happy to help with the pregnancy. We'll stop in to see him after we get some shopping and the paper work done," Louis pips up as Eleanor serves our food which I am quick to thank her for and give her a smile. 

It shocks me when she sits at the table with us to eat her own plate of food for this never happens. Servants eat after their employers and NEVER with them.

"Eleanor may be paid by us, but she is part of the family and gets to eat with us if she pleases. The only time she doesn't is when we have guests over and of course then our wedding bands disappear and I can no longer hold my husband," Louis sighs hating society's narrow minds as much as Zayn and Perrie had. 

I nod in understanding giving Louis my best smile as I continue to eat my pancakes and eggs. Louis continues to talk throughout breakfast about the latest gossip and how he thinks his neighbor is a nosey cow that should keep her nose in her own business. 

By the time we are ready to leave Louis has finished his ranting and I am wrapped up in a coat with Harry's hand resting on my back. 

"I'm sure you know the routine by now, but you must stick close to us, Liam," Louis warns me with a smile on his face as though we are talking about the weather and not how there are people out on these busy streets that want to harm me.

When we exit the house's doors there is a man in a servants uniform standing beside the door. He greets both Louis and Harry with hellos and myself a quick nod before falling in with us just a step behind.

"Liam, this is Gregory. He is another one of our employees. He will carry our bags and when we take our car out he will be the driver. He doesn't bite, but he does not speak much English. He just knows pretty much how to drive and to carry our stuff, not much else really so don't bother speaking to him unless he speaks to your first for he'll have probably no idea what you are even saying," Louis informs me as he slows his pace so I can keep up.

"Where is he from?" I ask as we near the steps of what appears to be a government building.

"We think he might be from Poland for when we ask that is what he says, but his accent doesn't really sound Polish," Harry shrugs as we make our way up the building's steps. 

I dig my nails into Harry's jacket trying to see the steps around my massive belly. Louis and Harry somehow manage to get me up the steps without me falling backwards and making a total fool of myself or worse hurting myself.

Inside the doors there are immigrants talking in foreign languages, there are men dressed in fine suits and are visible lawyers, there are police men patrolling the building helping give instruction to those that are lost. I notice people crying and clinging to family members and friends. I can hear broken bits of sobs that mention one all too familiar, infamous word Titanic. 

Louis moves up to the counter and asks to speak with somebody that sounds awfully important, I do not understand who the man is that he asks for. I do not have much of an education in the law or court systems for I would never need it. 

The women at the counter points down a hallway and tells Louis that it is the second door on the right. 

We move down the hall and Gregory stays in the lobby without a word. 

The man inside the room is writing furiously on a paper his moustache moving as he lip speaks the thoughts that are running in his mind.

"Good morning, sir. We are here to transfer ownership of a Carrier," Louis speaks getting the man's immediate attention.

"Please sit then. I have some paper work that I will need you to fill out and I'll have to see the papers the previous owner gave you that he has given his Carrier to you," the man says getting to his feet to search through his filing cabinets. Louis pulls that familiar envelope, that Zayn had given me on his last night, out of his jacket pocket and slides it onto the desk pulling the papers out.

"The previous owners pasted away just this week on board the Titanic. We have been good friends with the husband since primary school and they left the Carrier to us knowing we would care for and protect him. All the paper work is here, they had given it all too him when he boarded the lifeboat," Louis explains as they switch papers and Harry begins to read through the papers the man with the moustache has given him.

"Terrible tragedy that was. Hundreds maybe even thousands gone. I am sorry for the loss of your friends. It appears all the paper work is in order here and he is legally yours after you sign the papers and the ring exchange is complete. The only complication is that he is pregnant..." the man says making my heart twist into knots. What does that have anything to do with it? 

"Complication? Why would he being heavy with child be a complication?" Harry asks as I hold onto his arm fear moving through me.

"The baby legally belongs to Mr. Malik's family. There are no papers here that read he has left the baby to you gentlemen. The Carrier is bound to his money though just like the baby... or excuse me babies," the man says his brow scrunching up in confusion.

"Correct and because of that reason the Carrier and the babies are ours. We can work out rights for the Malik family to come see the babies, but you can not part a Carrier from its babies. The babies depend on the Carriers milk," Harry pips in looking angry.

"I do not intend to make you angry. I will have the Malik family alerted of the circumstances. I am sure they will let you keep the babies and the Carrier seeing as they are up their in age and surely want to obey their son's wishes," the man says making me relax a little.

"All right both my brother and I have signed the ownership papers, now what?" Louis asks handing the papers over to the man once again.

"Now I must give you the rings and the markings. Hold out your right hands if you will," the man orders as he takes this some familiar pen and draws a ring on each of the Tomlinson's fingers along with my Carrier symbol before taking my hand as well and doing the same only putting Tomlinson instead of my symbol and using my middle finger instead of my ring finger where the Malik name is still visible.

There is nothing magical or romantic about it. It's just permanent ink from a rare pen that says I am owned.

The paper work is over and we are walking back outside to do our shopping for clothes that will fit my large belly. 

It's impossible to ignore the paper headlines that read about the tragedy that I had been forced to witness and lucky to survive. We spend over two hours wondering the streets buying me new clothes with Gregory following close behind carrying our bags. 

By the time I am laid out on the doctor's examination table I am exhausted, sore and in desperate need for a nap. 

"Good afternoon gentlemen, I am Dr. North. I see we have a very tired looking and heavy with child Carrier here. I read that you are new owners of him. Have you done any reading of how to care for a Carrier properly?" the doctor asks as he pulls the blanket that the nurse had given me down a little and pulls up my hospital gown so he can see my belly. 

"Properly?"

"Reading?" are the Tomlinson's shocked replies making my cheeks flush red.

"Yes, Carrier's are not like taking in a new maid or servant. Carriers are like taking in a child. I'm sure you have noticed how they need to be cared for while they're pregnant. Their pregnancies are different from a Women's," the doctor explains as he launches into the difference explaining my narrower hips, the length of the pregnancy, how my tummy grows larger sooner and all the other details he can think of as he runs his cold hands over my belly pushing on it gently and smiling when he gets a response from my babies. 

He checks my and the babies' heartbeats before explaining about when I am not pregnant and the transitions I do through every six months. 

By the time we are back home I am stumbling from exhaustion and my body aches and the Tomlinsons look shocked with a big book on caring for Carriers under Louis' arm.

"Come on, Liam. Let's get you laying down. You look dead on your feet," Harry says snapping out of his trance of shock as he leads me down in the house and to the bedroom I know as the master bedroom.

"It'll be more comfortable for you in here," Louis explains noticing my look of confusion. Harry and he help me slide out of my pants and shirt before letting me lay down on their bed snuggling under the covers.

"C-Can you both stay with me? I just don't want nightmares," I blush pulling the covers up closely around me.

They both just exchange a grin before sliding in on either side of me. My head is resting on Harry's chest and Louis' hands are resting on my tummy. 

I fall asleep in their arms getting the first restful sleep since the Titanic.

July 6th, 1912

Noon

"Liam, you should be resting. Lay back down, your far too along to be wondering the house. Both Louis and Harry had instructed me to keep you resting while they are out," Eleanor pesters me as I slowly walk down the hall keeping my hands under my massive 10 MONTHS belly. 

"I can't stay laying down. My back is bothering me. I need to walk a little," I argue as I walk slowly down the hall needing to stretch my legs which I can not see any more. I am also hoping to walk off these awful cramps, but it seems to be doing little good.

"What is that in your eye? Do I see a hint of pain! Liam, are you in labor? Please, let me get you settled back into bed," Eleanor continues to pester me as she grabs onto my arm.

"Okay, let's lay back down. My stomach is cramping... Eleanor put your hand on my belly it's hard," I whimper as another pain moves through me.

"Oh dear you are in labor. Let's get you laid back down and I'll contact the doctor as well as Louis and Harry," she says grabbing my hand and helping me lay back down on the bed. 

I let my eyes close as I take the deep breaths that Harry has told me about. I squeeze the pillow in my hands hating how awful I am feeling. I can hear Eleanor's voice as she talks on the phone and how she sounds rather frantic.

"Eleanor! Eleanor!" I cry not wanting to be alone as this happens. Seconds later she is at my side holding onto my hand squeezing it tightly as she helps me breath through the contractions.

We stay together like that for over half an hour, her just trying to calm me and get through the pain. I am grateful, but when I hear Louis and Harry's familiar running steps I breath a sigh of relief. They are soon both at my side Harry taking over the task of holding my hand and instructing me through my breathing even breating right along side me. Louis fluffs my pillows and helps me sit in a comfortable position. He dabs my forehead with a cool cloth that Eleanor has given him wiping away my sweat and tears. 

Each contractions feels worse than the other. I am a sobbing, screaming and panting mess by the time the doctor finally arrives four hours later. 

"Sorry, a woman just had some Braxton hits and was convinced that she was in labor. It took me hours for her to understand. Has his water broken yet?" the doctor asks as he pushes the blankets up and rolls my sleeping gown up so he can see what is happening down there.

"Yes, about half an hour ago. The last time I checked he was eight centimeters along," Louis replies stroking my hair gently as I whimper through my contractions too tired to do much else.

"Good news, Liam. You may start pushing on the next contraction. I need you take a deep breath and push down," the doctor instructs me and does as he says wanting this over with already. 

Harry clasps my hand tightly stroking my hair and whispering sweet nonsense in my ear. I can feel Louis' hands on my hand as well he is watching between my legs with interest as I push down screaming in pain as I feel the baby move down their head right at my entrance. 

Seven pushes later the head is out. I am sobbing and shaking, but I keep going until finally I feel a pressure be released from me and these beautiful cries fill the night air. I fall back into the pillows crying, but a smile on my face.

"Congratulations a healthy baby boy," the doctor says as he cuts the cord that connects my son and I. He rests my son on my chest. I reach up touching his black hair gently as his tiny body squirms wailing. I reach out rubbing my finger along his tiny bare back tracing the outlines of his spine. 

"Hello baby, you're so beautiful," I whisper my touch bringing my son some comfort and quieting his wails to quiet whimpers. Louis and Harry watch with tears in their eyes and these silly smiles on their faces. The sweet moment does not last long for soon another contraction hits me and my son is taken away by the nurse to be cleaned up.

I sob at the loss of him being near me, but I fight to get the next baby out of me. 

Another painful set of contractions later and there are more wails in the air from yet another baby.

"A daughter, she's healthy and gorges, congratulations," the doctor cheers as he cuts my daughter's umbilical cord and has the nurse quickly clean her as I relax feeling no more pressure down there as the after birth liquids leave my body. 

Eleanor is quick to take away thru dirty towels and the blanket beneath me. The doctor leaves after assuring that the babies and I are all fine with a promise to check in again the morning and for me to get plenty of rest.

Just two hours after the twins' birth I am relaxed in bed watching as both my son and daughter drink from me. Harry and Louis are snuggled in close to me watching our children with loving and curious eyes. The babies' baskets are off to the side and there isn't a dry eye in the room.

April 15th, 1915

6:00 pm

"Margaret! Javvad!" I call into the living room getting both my three year old children's attention. Margaret looks up at me with those brown eyes that are identical to mine, and her long black hair falling back into a pretty braid I had done for her. Her eyes are curious and full of beautiful joy just like her mother would have taught her to be. 

She giggles and comes running over to me her bare feet hitting the wooden floors with a cute padding sound. Javvad, her older brother by just ten minutes, comes running over as well those golden eyes shiny so bright and that raven hair a mess on top of his head. The silly boy never liking when I would cut it or try to fix it. He insists on combing it each day on his own even though a three year old combing his own hair does little good and is never slicked back properly, but he's three so it is fine with me.

Harry is quick to catch them in his playful tickles making them both squeal in delight. 

"Careful," I squeak as they run past me and I hold my youngest, Jasper, close. I run my fingers through his curly brown hair trying to him calm down after the little chaos that his brother and sister had caused.

"I'm home!" Louis calls as he enters the house handing his jacket and hat to Eleanor to take care of. I settle Jasper in his high chair and the twins settle in their seats as Harry cuts up their dinner for them to eat.

We settle together at the table bowing our heads in prayer.

"On this day three years ago many lives were taken from their families, and we lost some dear friends, and family members. We watch over their children and Carrier as our own and all I ask is their spirits rest at last and that all effected by tragedy make it through this difficult day," Louis says bringing tears to my eyes.

I glance over at my twins that have their tiny hands clasped together and eyes closes closed, they remind me of their father and mother each day. Their personalities reflect their mother and father and their appearance look so much like Zayn that there is denying them as Maliks. The strange thing is that they are not Perrie's by blood yet their personalities remind me at times of Perrie, especially my little Margaret named after the same Margret or Molly Brown that had had fought for her beliefs and kept me warm during that difficult night.

In the moment of silence and still I glance at each face at the dinner table, Eleanor, my friend and help, Harry my teddy bear and gentle lover, Louis my cheeky and wise man, my beautiful baby boy that looks so much like Harry, and finally the twins that are my miracles. A family that was destined to be, but never planned. 

As the word amen echoes around the table I swear that in reflection of the mirror I see three familiar faces behind me each giving me a smile and one a wink of reminder of a promise that he had swore to keep. 

Javvad James Malik

Margaret Perrie Malik

Jasper Niall Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> Now on a more serious note may the 53 children, 109 women, and 1,332 men, leaving a total of 1514 lost souls may they all rest in peace.


End file.
